In the automotive context, advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) systems are those developed to automate, adapt, or enhance vehicle systems to increase safety and provide better driving. In such systems, safety features are designed to avoid collisions and accidents by offering technologies that alert the driver to potential problems, or to avoid collisions by implementing safeguards and taking over control of the vehicle.
ADAS relies on various sensors that are able to detect objects. Examples of such sensors include visible light cameras, radar, laser scanners (e.g., LiDAR), acoustic (e.g., sonar), and the like. Some vehicles include multiple types of sensors for greater flexibility. As vehicles become more autonomous, implementing sensors accurately is critical to ensuring safe operation.